Question: What is the least common multiple of $3$ and $10$ ? $\text{lcm}(3, 10) = $
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $3$ and $10$. We know that $3 \times 10$ (or $30$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of $10$ until we find a number divisible by $3$. $10, 20, 30$ So, the least common multiple of $3$ and $10$ is $30$.